tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
LongLiveLion as "Katie" (Camp Drama)
20:54 LongLiveLion 632c8617@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.44.134.23 has joined #charcoal 20:54 hello :P 20:54 <@TDIFan13> Hi. 20:55 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 20:55 I'm auditioning as Katie and Justin, I am Mika! 20:55 :P 20:55 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 20:55 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 20:55 ehh 8-9 20:56 :P 20:56 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 20:56 9 :P 20:56 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 20:56 No not really, but i hate dickheads! 20:56 <@TDIFan13> okay 20:57 <@TDIFan13> :| 20:57 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 20:57 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 20:57 Katie or Justin? 20:57 <@TDIFan13> Katie. 20:57 kk 20:57 Yes, like OMG some cute guy! 20:57 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 20:57 LOL, what's with the words. Somwhat! 20:57 *Somewhat 20:57 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 20:57 Yes i guess, kinda both 20:58 Pratagonist :P 20:58 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 20:58 *Protagonist 20:58 <@TDIFan13> :) 20:58 one sec, gotta find it :P 20:58 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:174451 20:59 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 20:59 <@TDIFan13> Oops. 20:59 yea i know it's not the best :) but i know i will try my best :P 20:59 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. * 20:59 Courtney13 ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #charcoal 20:59 Hi, Katie. May I sit with you? 20:59 OMG Courtney :P 20:59 totally! 20:59 Thank you. 20:59 * Courtney13 takes a seat next to Katie. 21:00 So have you seen Justin, he's so so hot! 21:00 OMG LOL 21:00 XD 21:00 Uhhh, yes, I have... 21:00 He's quite the looker. 21:00 So. 21:00 Katie. 21:00 I'd like to talk to you about our team and what we can do to improve as a whole. 21:00 Forreal? LOL i thought you liked Duncan, lol i'll be the cheerleader :P 21:01 No, that's not really what I mean. And, no, I do not like Duncan. At all. 21:01 LOL, you so totaly do 21:01 But, um, I was thinking, in order to strengthen our team, we should get rid of Eva. 21:01 *totally 21:01 She's kind of scary and... mean. 21:01 Eva is like so so mean LOL I'm up for that! Did you tell Sadie? 21:01 OMG Courtney you like my new nail polish? 21:01 And even though she supplies the team a lot of strength, she's also a drawback when it comes to brains. 21:01 Um. 21:01 I haven't told Sadie. 21:02 Speaking of which, the team is getting a little concerned... about you and Sadie... 21:02 OMG well you should 21:02 Sadie is like my BFFL 21:02 lol :P 21:02 They think that you guys are a threat, HA, something I obviously disagree with, because you're so close. 21:02 LOL, ikr we are like no threat 21:02 Trust me, I know. 21:02 Lol, we practically share a brain ^_^ 21:03 My thoughts exactly. 21:03 But my brian is prettier! 21:03 So, you're up for keeping the interaction with Sadie to a minimum? 21:03 *brain 21:03 LOL, no way, Like i said Sadie is my BFF 21:03 Katie, I need you to help me vote off Eva, and if you're hanging out with Sadie, the team will want one of you two off. 21:03 So, can't you just be pretend-BFFLs? 21:04 Well LOL i guess, but i need to show her my new nailpolish first, it;s so cute ^_^ 21:04 * Courtney13 rolls eyes. 21:04 Great. 21:04 LOL i guess Courtney your so funnt 21:04 Well, thanks for the chat, Sadie. 21:04 *funny 21:04 I mean, Katie. 21:04 OMG lol 21:04 Oh, it doesn't really make a difference, does it? -_-' 21:04 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 21:04 Good point, bye gwe- 21:05 :P 21:05 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Justin. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions